


Truth

by asphodelimago



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, because this is kinda how i figure this would go, pre-ship pinch-hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelimago/pseuds/asphodelimago





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/gifts).



“Hey, Chloe, are you… alright?” Marinette bent over Chloe’s shoulder, hands behind her back. 

Chloe could see the smile playing around the corners of her lips, like she was just loving Chloe’s misery. Of course she was! That was just the kind of girl Marinette was!

“Maybe you should go home if you’re not feeling well. I’m sure Adrien won’t mind if you miss his party,” Marinette continued, covering a giggle behind her hand.

The worst part was, Chloe couldn’t even muster the energy to bite back and tell Marinette what an immature little brat she was. Maybe Chloe hadn’t slept enough. Oh god, what if she had bags under her eyes? 

Chloe whipped out her compact to check, eyeing herself from every angle before she rolled her eyes at Marinette. “I don’t look sick. Maybe you’re the one who should go home.”

Marinette turned and ran off, her giggles trailing from around the corner, like Chloe would forget she was there as soon as she was out of sight.

Chloe laid her head back in her arms, closing her eyes. It was just the stress. Exams were coming, and all these stupid akuma kept giving her a bad hair day, and… and…

“You really don’t look so good. It’s been two months since you told us about your hair,” Alya said from Chloe’s shoulder. “Come on, I know Marinette won’t notice, but you’re… Huh.”

She went quiet, and when Chloe looked up with a scowl, she was standing back with her hands in her pockets. “How long have you been depressed, Chloe?”

“What are you talking about? I’m fine. Are you talking about my makeup? Because it’s perfect,” Chloe said, reaching for her compact again.

Alya rolled her eyes, running a hand through her own hair. “Whatever, Chloe. Come on, let’s go to the nurse’s office.”

Chloe squinted at her, lips pursed. “… what are you talking about? It’s not like you care.”

Alya stared at her silently for a few seconds, before giving a low sigh. “Fine. Come on, on your feet. Let’s go.” She grabbed for Chloe’s elbow, hauling her up and down two steps before Chloe managed to reach back for her purse.

“Why are you doing this?” Chloe asked, voice cracking a little in a way that really wasn’t flattering, oh god, she’d have to have voice lessons again if that kept up.

“Because apparently no one else cares enough to tell you the truth,” Alya said, still tugging her along as she rolled her eyes again. “Even you deserve that much.”

Chloe tried to free her hand, scowling. “Even me? Don’t talk like you’re better than me, do you know who my father—“

Alya cut her off with a sharper tug, dragging her along. 

“Ow! Hey!” Chloe yelped.

“Maybe because you could be better than this,” Alya said, as they neared the door. “You can be brave, sometimes. You just… don’t.”

Chloe hesitated, staring at her. She wasn’t quite sure what made her shove Alya up against the wall and kiss her, Alya’s chapped lips rough on hers as Alya’s hand clamped down tighter on Chloe’s wrist.

Chloe pulled away first, cheeks hot. “… if you tell anybody-“

Alya touched her lips, eyes wide behind her glasses, before she smiled shakily. “Weren’t you listening, Chloe? I’m going to tell you the truth. Come on.”


End file.
